La canaille en écaille
by Voracity666
Summary: "-On a besoin de toi, Jack". C'est toujours pareil. Quand les emmerdes arrivent, on se souvient soudain du vieux Jack. Sauf que Jack, c'est moi. Et j'ai besoin d'aide, cette fois-ci. C'est carrément un tsunami de merdes, à ce niveau. Pas sûr que le Black Pearl soit d'un grand secours. Jack!girl - post 4e film, mention de viols / futurs Slashs & M
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Je m'attaque dorénavant à ce fandom !  
**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira,  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Disclaimer : Évelyne est à moi, l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney.  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

Jack Sparrow.

Capitaine du _Black Pearl_, Jack Sparrow était un pirate plus fréquentable que les autres. Il existait chez lui trois sortes de soif : les femmes, le rhum et l'aventure.

Le capitaine Sparrow faisait partie des personnages de légende, et chacun de ses actes était connu de tous. Ou presque.

J. Jouvence. Il était celui qui avait trouvé la fontaine de Jouvence. Et le dernier, car la fontaine était maintenant détruite.

A. Aventure. Comme dit ci-dessus, le capitaine était un assoiffé des aventures, ne rechignant à quasiment aucune. Même les plus ridicules.

C. Capitaine. Victime d'une mutinerie, il continuait pourtant à se présenter sous ce titre.

K. Kraken. Il s'était fait avalé par cette bestiole, et il en était ressorti.

S. Sirènes. Il les avait vues. Il avait survécu à ces créatures. Et c'était sa fierté.

P. Pirate. Il en était un. Un vrai de vrai, même si il était bien différent de ses "camarades".

A. Angelica. Cette femme comptait pour lui. C'était stupide de s'y attacher, d'ailleurs.

R. Rusé. Il l'était. Un peu trop, par ailleurs, mais ça lui permettait toujours de sauver sa peau... ou son navire.

R. Réfléchi. Vu de l'extérieur, Jack n'en donnait pas l'impression, mais il était sujet à beaucoup de réflexion, et chacun de ses mots et actes étaient mûrement pesés.

O. Observateur. Tout ce que vous ne voyiez pas, lui le remarquait. Ses yeux voyaient tout, même ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

W. William. Turner était un compagnon qu'il avait fini par apprécier. Même si il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'ils puissent se revoir avant un bon moment, il ne risquait pas d'oublier ce forgeron trop contradictoire.

C'est fou quand on savait que Jack pouvait résumer sa vie de cette manière.

Mais comme tout un chacun, le capitaine Sparrow avait des secrets. Et seules quelques personnes étaient au courant : son père, Teague Sparrow, Gibbs, son fidèle second. C'était tout.

En fait, non. Il y avait aussi toutes les personnes avec qui il avait couché. Toutes les catins. Et lui. Car le capitaine du B_lack Pearl_ avait voulu expérimenter les hommes. Ou plutôt un homme en particulier.

Jack Sparrow était quelqu'un de difficilement impressionnable. Enfin, ça dépendait de quoi ou qui. Et il ne refusait aucune mission ou aventure, aussi tordue soit-elle. Mais là...

-Tu peux répéter, l'ami ? Dit le célèbre pirate, abasourdi.

Il y avait de quoi !

-Jack, soupira ledit ami. C'est pas compliqué, pourtant ! Il nous faut traiter avec une personne assez influente, type corsaire, et pour cela, le mieux est que ce soit une femme !

-Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? Demanda le capitaine. Enfin, le rapport dans tout ça.. Pourquoi moi ?

-Mais pas forcément toi ! Quelqu'un de ton équipage ! N'importe qui !

-Mais pourquoi nous ? Répéta Sparrow, buté.

Il porta sa bouteille de rhum à ses lèvres et en avala une bonne rasade avant de reporter son attention à son vis-à-vis qui n'était personne d'autre que Will Turner, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, accompagné de son épouse, Élizabeth Turner née Swan. Ils étaient tous trois dans la cabine de Jack et ce dernier semblait boire de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Énervée, la jeune femme s'approcha et lui arracha la bouteille d'alcool des mains.

-Mais trésor, pleurnicha-t-il. Rends-moi ma bouteille !

-Suffit Jack ! Vous m'avez l'air d'être pas mal imbibé.

-Jack, soupira de nouveau Will. Qui de ton équipage pourrait se faire passer, sans lever de soupçon, pour une fille ?

Jack plissa les yeux et passa mentalement son équipage en revue. Il sourit à certaines visions, mais finit par grimacer face à la conclusion.

-Pourquoi Anamaria n'est pas là quand on a besoin d'elle ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Alors Jack ? S'impatienta le plus jeune.

-J'vois qu'moi, avoua le capitaine en cachant ses yeux derrière sa main.

Suite à cet aveu, les époux Turner réagirent de la même façon : ils se figèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Il est vrai que s'imaginer le capitaine Jack Sparrow en robe était risible en soi.

Le moqué les fusilla du regard.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, riez tant que vous le pouvez ! Grogna le plus vieux. Sinon, on fait quoi ?

Une fois un tant soit peu calmé, Will lui répondit.

-Une fois sur le bâtiment, tu dois traiter avec le capitaine.

Will lui expliqua les grandes lignes du plan, mais Jack fixait Élizabeth. Elle semblait heureuse. Elle pouvait voir son mari, après tout. Et la perspective d'apercevoir Jack dans la tenue qu'elle avait préparée l'avait emplie d'une espièglerie tout enfantine. Elle s'était bien amusée, à vrai dire.

Elle sortit un instant et fit passer un ordre avant de rentrer.

-Bon, le bain se prépare.

-Un bain ? Comment ça un bain ? Il n'en a jamais été question ! S'exclama le dreadé.

-Mais voyons Jack, toute femme de bonne famille se lave. Et c'est votre rôle maintenant ! Minauda la jeune fille, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres pâles.

Jack grinça des dents, de sortes d'éclairs jaillissaient de ses prunelles charbons. Il était hors de question qu'il se baigne ! C'était un coup à être moqué par tout son équipage. Et puis il ne voulait pas que...

-Allez Jack ! Au bain ! Se moqua Will.

Le moqué grogna de nouveau, alors que le baquet demandé arriva, suivit de seaux d'eau chaude. Élizabeth sourit alors qu'un paquet de linges fut posé sur la couchette du capitaine indigné. En dehors des accessoires ordinaires, elle avait ajouté un corset. Pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'entre elles était qu'elle voulait rire du résultat. Une autre était qu'il fallait que le travesti ait une taille fine, tout de même. Et l'image de Sparrow mal fagoté dans des vêtements féminins la faisait plutôt bien rire.

-Bon ben, je n'ai rien à en redire, alors, grogna le capitaine. Alors, trésor, tu sors, et gamin, toi aussi ! Ouste tous les deux !

-Mais ! Protestèrent en chœur le couple.

-Pas de mais, et pas de spectacle ! Ouste, j'ai dis ! S'exclama le plus vieux en les poussant hors de sa cabine.

La porte barrée, le capitaine Jack Sparrow soupira, enfin seul. Il s'assura que toutes les ouvertures étaient calfeutrées avant de se laisser tomber sur sa couchette, à proximité des vêtements qu'il allait devoir enfiler. De sa main gauche, Jack commença à ôter ses habits alors que la droite cherchait une bonne bouteille de rhum. Bouteille qu'il but de tout son long lors de l'effeuillage.

Alors qu'il se trouvait en tenue d'Adam, Jack avala les dernières gouttes contenues dans le contenant, le lâcha, et se releva pour se placer dans le baquet où il commença à se savonner avec un certain délice. Jack aimait l'eau. Être propre ou sale ? Il s'en fichait. Mais l'eau était son univers. Plus l'eau salée que l'eau douce, mais bon...

Une fois bien décrassé, l'eau avait d'ailleurs bizarrement pris une couleur grisâtre, il sortit du bassin et se sécha avec le drap mit à sa disposition. Il regarda les parures mises à sa porté.

-Eh bien, Jack, il est temps de prouver que tu as du courage à revendre, mon gars.

* * *

À l'extérieur, tout l'équipage attendait, le regard tourné vers la porte verrouillée de la cabane de leur capitaine. William Turner faisait les cent pas, alors que sa femme était à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles. Alors, quand le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille résonna et que le battant laissa passage à une silhouette, l'on serait cru à la messe. Pas un bruit. Certains retenaient leurs respirations, même.

De petits pas légers se firent entendre alors que l'occupant de la cabine sortait.

Une jolie jeune fille, tout de vert pâle vêtu, une ombrelle délicatement sur l'épaule, maquillée avec légèreté, un teint de porcelaine, les membres fins et la taille gracile. La jupe s'enroulait avec grâce autour des chevilles à chaque pas. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en une sorte de chignon lâche, à l'aide d'un beau ruban de la même couleur que la robe. Ses mains étaient gantées, et celle libre serrait en son poing l'étoffe de la jupe pour ne pas marcher dessus, un éventail avec. La nature semblait l'avoir pourvue de jolies courbes plutôt appétissantes et une tête de poupée pourvue de belles joues à embrasser.

Elle se planta en face du capitaine du Hollandais Volant, la main gauche sur la hanche et l'autre sur le manche de l'ombrelle repliée et utilisée comme canne.

-Bon, on arrive quand ? J'ai hâte de me libérer de ces vêtements, grogna la jeune fille.

-Jack ? Bafouilla Will, figé de stupeur.

-Non, lord Becket, gamin !

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que... commença ledit gamin.

-Un seul commentaire sur ma tenue et je vous rends eunuque ! Menaça Jack Sparrow en se tournant vers son équipage. Et ça vaut pour vous aussi, les Turner.

-Jack, pour tes cheveux, comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Élizabeth, curieuse.

-Trésor, je suis marin, les nœuds n'ont pas de secrets pour moi, voyons !

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais les décorations, enfin, euh...

-Je les ai coupés, grogna-t-il, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Le silence se fit, alors que l'équipage vaquait à leurs occupations.

-Et ton chapeau ? Finit par demander Gibbs, les yeux fixés sur la coiffe posée sur la tête de son capitaine.

-Je peux survivre sans, ce ne sera pas la première fois ! Bon, maintenant, Gibbs, tu te charges du navire, pour la direction, tu vois avec Will. Je ne veux être dérangé par personne, sauf si nous sommes attaqués, que ça a à voir avec les réserves de rhum ou que nous sommes arrivés. Compris ? Grogna-t-il.

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse pour faire volte-face et ainsi se réfugier à l'intérieur de sa cabine.

Élizabeth se faufila derrière lui avant que la porte ne soit refermée. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement. Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres du capitaine Sparrow. Le tableau était assez cocasse. Lui en robe et tout le tralala, et elle dans sa tenue de Seigneur et Reine des pirates ! C'est définitif : la Terre s'était trompé d'axe.

-Trésor, trésor, chantonna-t-il tout en passant sa main sur le visage de la blonde. Je crois bien que l'interdiction t'englobait. Attends ! Même mieux ! J'en suis sûr ! Et, il se pourrait même que ladite interdiction a été mise en place pour être bien sûr que tu n'entre pas ! Maintenant, bonne journée, la porte est par là.

Jack posa ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la retourna, puis chercha à la pousser vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour lui, Élizabeth bougea à peine, bien campée sur ses positions.

-Jack, voyons ! Vous allez avoir besoin de moi pour parfaire tout rôle de parfaite petite lady et vous le savez très bien.

Il grogna de nouveau et relâcha la Reine des pirates. Il alla ensuite s'échouer sur son lit, la tête dans les oreillers, après avoir posé sur le bureau encombré les accessoires en sa possession.

Élizabeth s'installa auprès et joua avec quelques mèches folles. De nouveau, un grognements s'échappa des lèvres rosées.

-Jack... soupira-t-elle.

-Je t'écoute trésor, n'en doute pas.

-Bien. Commençons par le plus difficile et facile à la fois : l'identité. Une idée ?

-J'imagine que le gamin et toi aviez déjà préparé un truc.

-En fait, hormis le prénom, oui, avoua-t-elle.

-Vas-y, résume-moi le tout, je m'occupe du patronyme. Ça m'occupera et j'éviterai ainsi de me rappeler ainsi à quoi je ressemble, gémit-il.

-Jack ! Protesta Lizzie en cachant son amusement. Tu es très mignonne, je t'assure.

Un silence suivit sa phrase. Sparrow avait décidé d'arrêter de grogner.

-Bon, tu es lady Barnett. Tu viens d'Angleterre et est en route vers l'Amérique, pour Port-Royal...

-Tiens tiens, pourquoi cette ville en particulier ? Ricana le travesti.

-Parce qu'un ami de mon père est dans la combine et s'occupe de nos arrières et pour te sauver le jupon.

Une toux secoua le pauvre capitaine à la fin de la phrase. Il avait avalé sa salive de travers lors de l'expression.

-Trésor, as-tu décidé de me faire crever avant l'heure ? Parce que si c'est le cas, saches que je m'engagerai sur le bateau de ton mari et te pourrirai la vie jusqu'au bout !

-Donc, bref. Will t'as déjà expliqué les raisons de votre entrevue. Euh... pour l'âge, on n'a encore rien fixé...

-Évelyne, dix-sept ans.

-Pardon ?

-T'aimes pas ? Demanda Jack en se tournant vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Jack...

-Évelyne, la coupa-t-il rudement. Dix-sept ans, c'est suffisamment jeune pour expliquer pourquoi je ne suis dans aucun papier de fiançailles, et suffisamment vieux pour pouvoir voyager sans accompagnateur.

-Mais, mais...

-Mais rien, trésor. Laisse-moi seul que je brode mon histoire avec toutes ces informations. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça.

-Très bien, _capitaine_, répondit la jeune épousée, vexée. Je vous souhaite un bon repos, votre corset et vous.

La porte de la cabine claqua tandis que la nouvellement nommée fixait en souriant une pile de tissus dans un coin, avant d'attraper une bouteille de rhum pour s'appliquer à la vider, ses méninges s'appliquant, elles, à concocter ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !**

* * *

-Capitaine ! S'exclama l'un des membres de son équipage en entrant avec fracas dans la pièce de repos.

-Quoi ? Y'a plus de rhum ? S'éleva la voix un peu pâteuse du réveillé.

-C'est pas ça capitaine, sourit le jeune homme. Le navire est en vue. Alors le second m'a envoyé vous prévenir.

-Bien soupira-t-il. Je viens. Laissez-moi un instant.

Le matelot parti, Jack se releva et commença à défroisser sa robe. Puis il refit sa coiffure avec attention. Il soupira en s'observant. Il allait devoir refaire son maquillage... S'attelant à la tâche avec application, il perfectionna la métamorphose sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il sortit à son tour, protégé par son ombrelle et s'éventant avec grâce. Il traversa le pont à petits pas, ses matelots se retournant sur son passage. Arrivé à la hauteur du capitaine du Hollandais Volant, il se racla doucement la gorge, le faisant se retourner.

-Ja... Jack...

-Évelyne, la coupa-t-il d'une voix douce mais non moins ferme. Combien de temps encore le face à face ?

-Aurais-tu peur Ja... Évelyne ? Se moqua Turner.

-Aucunement, rétorqua ladite Évelyne de sa douce voix. C'est juste une question pour passer le temps...

-Eh bien, pour te répondre, moins d'une vingtaine de minutes.

-Mmh... D'accord. Tu as les papiers ?

-Les voici, fit-il en tendant le matériel nécessaire.

-Bon, récapitulons, dit-elle tout en lisant en diagonale les contrats. Tu es le capitaine de ce navire. Lizzie est ma suivante que je laisserai ici car elle supporte assez mal les voyages en mer... Vous avez changé les voiles ?

Elle porte un regard étonné aux voiles blanches et propres claquant dans le vent.

-Même si _Black Pearl_ n'évoque rien pour lui, des voiles noires signifient pirate dans le monde entier... Ja... Évelyne, rassures-moi... Tu es armée ?

-Vas savoir, marmonna la jeune fille.

-Es-tu armée ? Répéta le plus jeune.

-Tu n'as qu'à me fouiller mon tout beau, susurra-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je suis tout à toi...

Un coup d'éventail plus tard, et une Élizabeth furibonde fit son entrée.

-Jack, gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

-É-VE-LY-NE ! C'est pas compliqué ! Hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter tout le monde, soit par surprise, soit par le mélange des voix.

-Évelyne, reprit la dernière venue. Garde tes distances avec mon mari !

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Des yeux ronds s'éparpillèrent sur la plupart des visages, dont ceux des concernés qui piquèrent tous deux un fard.

-Trésor, geignit Évelyne, toi seule m'intéresses dans votre couple, tu le sais !

-Lizzie, bafouilla Will, tu es superbe.

Effectivement, la jeune femme avait revêtu elle-aussi une parure plus adéquate à son nouveau rôle. On la sentait tout de même mal à l'aise.

-Corset ? Demanda, intéressée, Évelyne.

-Corset, approuva la torturée. Avec ça je paraîtrais assez mal pour que l'on attribue ce genre d'indisposition à un mal de mer m'obligeant à tenir le lit, hormis quand ma "maîtresse" a besoin de mon apparition.

-Simple, mais joli... commenta Évelyne avec les yeux de Jack.

Lorsque l'éventail revint dans son champ de vision, Évelyne reprit ses yeux et garda sagement les lèvres fermées. Lizzie avait de la force dans les poignets. Elle le savait bien, car Élizabeth l'avait déjà prouvé. Ça devait être les combats à l'épée, ça.

Quoique, pas si sûr.

-Cap'taine Turner ! S'exclama le mousse de tout là l'heure. Vous êtes interpellé !

-Très bien, j'arrive.

Alors que Will s'éloignait pour traiter avec le capitaine de l'autre côté, Évelyne se tourna vers Élizabeth sans rien dire. Il la scruta alors qu'elle haletait, le souffle court.

-Lizzie ? Souffla la brunette.

La jeune femme grogna, pour toutes réponses.

-Je pense que nous devons rejoindre ton mari. Prête ?

L'épouse Turner lui fit signe d'avancer sans rien dire. Elle détestait ces satanés corsets et ne comprenait pas comment Ja... Évelyne faisait pour être aussi naturelle. Ça, et le fait qu'elle soit très belle et féminine l'interloquait encore plus. Était-ce vraiment la métamorphose de Jack Sparrow ?

Élizabeth suivit Évelyne Barnett, une distance de trois pas les séparant. La jeune lady se faufilait adroitement, sans pourtant utiliser le pas chaloupé du capitaine Sparrow, le dos bien droit et le regard fixe. Elle semblait ne pas se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait, tout en l'anticipant. Son ombrelle sur l'épaule, elle se frayait un chemin sans mot dire. Sa "suivante" remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé. En effet, Évelyne portait autour de la taille et reposant sur ses poignets, une mince étole. Un châle, et de bonne qualité, à n'en point douter. Or, Élizabeth n'avait aucun souvenir d'un tel linge parmi ce qu'elle avait préparé. D'ailleurs, elle ne le reconnaissait même pas. Se pourrait-il que...? Puis son regard se porta sur le poignet droit couvert du tissus. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, furieuse de n'y avoir pas pensé. Certes, les mains fines étaient couvertes de gants s'arrêtant à la moitié de l'avant-bras, couvrant ainsi la marque au fer rouge, mais cela laissait à découvert le tatouage permettant de l'identifier en tant que Jack Sparrow ! Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu que c'était sortit de son esprit ! Car effectivement, le tissus léger mais épais du châle camouflait ledit tatouage avec brio. Et si elle devait manger, la table le cachera sans souci.

D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient pas penché sur le souci de la politesse et du savoir-vivre... Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se mettre en prière, à partir de maintenant même.

Arrivant aux abords de Will, elles trouvèrent ce dernier en pleine conversation avec le capitaine. Enfin, ils hurlaient, plutôt. En effet, tous deux avaient refusé de mouiller l'ancre trop proche. Le vouloir aurait pu être suspect, par ailleurs. Donc les phrases étaient courtes et plein d'argots, non sans oublier certains termes techniques. Évelyne admira Turner. Il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être le capitaine du _Black Pearl_. Elle grogna un peu lorsqu'elle s'en fit la remarque. Jack Sparrow, alias Évelyne Barnett, est le seul maître à bord du _Black Pearl_. Point. Et ni Hector Barbossa ni Will Turner ne prendra sa place. Jamais. Et ce sera toujours ainsi. Mais bref.

La distance entre les deux navires était moindre, mais pas nulle. Et ils avaient un étage de plus, rendant l'équipage pirate en face des gueules du canon, une situation des moins agréables. Il va donc falloir que Lady Barnett joue la carte de la diplomatie féminine. Il fallait espérer, par contre, qu'en séduisant le capitaine elle n'aille pas trop loin, car deux options s'ouvriraient dès lors : elle se refuse à lui et ils mourront ; soit ils finissaient tous deux dans la couchette du corsaire et ainsi ce dernier découvre le pot aux roses. Dans les deux cas, c'est la mort pour tous. Évelyne devait le sentir, car elle serrait son éventail et son ombrelle comme si sa vie en dépendait, son pas s'était fait raide et son teint avait pâli. Elle tenait entre ses deux mains gantés de blanc leur futur à tous. Certes Jack Sparrow n'était pas réellement connu de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, mais suffisamment pour comprendre que c'était un pirate. La marque au fer rouge était utilisée par toutes la Compagnie des Indes qui était implantée quasiment partout. Donc un pirate, même légal avec lettre de marque et tout, était parfaitement au courant de cette marque.

Une barque ne servirait à rien. Après l'échange, il avait été décidé qu'une corde sera tendue... À la lady de se débrouiller avec. Soit elle se faisait porter par un des costauds, soit... eh ben... Elle s'appelait Jack Sparrow et donc elle gravissait le câble avec grâce et agilité, ombrelle déployée toujours, et tenant sa jupe de la main. Lizzie était tombée en pièce à la seconde même où le pied de sa "maîtresse" avait touché le mauvais coton. Turner, lui, n'avait pas lâché du regard la jeune guenon. Lorsque cette dernière fut arrivée sur le pont de l'autre navire, la corde fut détachée et il ne restait plus qu'à patienter.

Will se fit la réflexion que le nom donné au singe par Barbossa avait été bien pensé, finalement !

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre, donc. Chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait, nerveux. Lizzie avait entraîné Will dans la cabine de Jack. L'équipage jouait, jetant un regard de temps en temps en direction de _La Noix de Coco_. Gibbs restait contre le bord le plus proche, portant régulièrement à sa bouche le goulot de sa gourde. Lorsque celle-ci était vide, il interpellait un mousse pour qu'il aille l'emplir. Quand le soleil se coucha, l'équipe de nuit prit le relais et les autres rejoignirent leur hamac en traînant des pieds et en observant la silhouette noire et imposante du bateau corsaire.

Malheureusement pour eux, personne ne perçut les appels aux secours désespérés qu'une jeune femme hurlait sur le pont supérieur des trois-mâts.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**Alors, après avoir tenté de tuer mes lecteurs en les faisant mourir de rire avec l'image de Jack en robe, j'attaque une partie moins joyeuse de cette fic :/**

**Merci à Myself et Guest pour leurs reviews, et oui, Myself, tu es dans le vrai ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Debout tout le monde ! S'exclama le vieux second.

-Que se passe-t-il Gibbs ? Demanda Lizzie en jaillissant hors de la cabine.

Elle s'assit pour enfiler ses bottes. On voyait bien qu'elle s'était levé en vitesse. Elle était décoiffée, de petits yeux et ne portait qu'une longue chemise qui semblait appartenir à son mari. Ce dernier arriva juste derrière, ne portant que son pantalon dont il bouclait la ceinture. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait tous deux pour penser à autre chose qu'au sort de lady Barnett. On ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout. Ils n'avaient le droit de se voir qu'une fois par tous les 10 ans, et qu'une seule nuit. Et leur mariage n'était pas très vieux.

-La _Noix de Coco_ est partit !

-Bah, c'est bien, alors. Jack est donc de retour, bâilla Lizzie. Et alors ?

Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Ils n'étaient pas morts ou coulés durant la nuit donc les pourparlers s'étaient bien passés, non ?

-Mais le capitaine est introuvable ! Il n'est pas revenu sur le _Black Pearl_, l'équipage de nuit est formel là-dessus !

Will écarquilla les yeux avant de dépasser sa femme qui s'était arrêté dans son geste, sa botte se balançant au bout de son bras. Où était donc Jack ? Si le vaisseau corsaire avait repris sa route, c'est que tout allait bien, non ? Peut-être était-ce une farce de la part du capitaine Sparrow pour l'avoir obligé à se travestir en fille de haute bourgeoisie.

-Jack ? Fais pas l'con et sors de ton trou ! Jack ?

Rien. Rien hormis la mer.

-Jack ?

Gibbs trépigna en maugréant.

-Cherche pas, il est nulle part. J'ai retourné tout le bateau.

-Que fait-on, alors ?

Silence. Que dire ? Jack était un plutôt bon capitaine. Et, même si il semblait avoir un don pour se foutre dans les emmerdes, il arrivait à s'en sortir. Toujours. Mais pas forcément tout seul.

-On applique la consigne ?

-Non !

L'exclamation du second secoua tout le monde. Il était celui qui le connaissait le plus. Pas forcément le mieux.

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors on va chercher Jack ! Et que ça saute !

-Mais on a aucune idée de la direction prise par le navire !

À ces mots, Gibbs plongea vivement sa main dans sa poche, non pour en sortir son habituelle flasque de rhum, mais un petit objet.

-La boussole de Jack ! Quand vous l'a-t-il donné ?

-Lorsqu'il est passé sur l'autre.

L'ouvrant avec empressement, il scruta la petite aiguille avec espoir.

Nord. Sud. Ouest. Sud-sud-est. Nord-est. Ouest.

-On a une direction ! Aboya-t-il, avant de donner les ordres correspondants.

Le vent était bon, et il ne faiblit pas. C'était un avantage non négligeable, par rapport à celui soufflant cette nuit.

Il fallut deux longues heures au Black Pearl pour que la _Noix de Coco_ soit visible.

-J'espère que nous arriverions à temps, pria Gibbs.

-C'est Jack, fit remarquer Élizabeth.

-Où ? Où l'as-tu vu ?

-Non, j'ai dû me tromper, finit-elle par lâcher.

Cette impression qui ne la lâchait pas. Était-elle folle ? Ces cris, portés par le vent, tels des hurlements fantômes...

Elle frissonna et fila s'habiller plus convenablement. Elle avait senti la tension leur serrer les muscles et faire vibrer les os. La peur leur grignotait les doigts et ils pouvaient sentir l'haleine de l'appréhension sur leurs nuques.

Qu'allaient-ils découvrir sur le bâtiment corsaire ? Allaient-ils devoir se battre pour récupérer leur capitaine ?

-Lizzie, l'appela son époux. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir les interpeller.

-Ah ? Bien, j'arrive.

-Non. Je préfère que tu restes là, on ne sait jamais.

-Pardon ? C'est parce que je suis une femme que tu dis ça ?

Dans son pantalon et sa chemise d'homme, épée au côté, elle faisait plus homme que femme. Mais pas avec l'aisance de Jack. Évelyne. Non, Jack. Euh...

-Pas du tout ma chérie. Nous allons aussi diviser l'équipage. Tu es la reine des pirates, tout de même. Et nous ignorons combien ils se trouvent sur ce rafiot.

-Nous sommes à la hauteur des gueules de leur canon ! C'est de la folie !

-Je suis le capitaine du_ Hollandais Volant_, Lizzie. Je ne laisserai pas ces malheureux mourir. Je te laisse mes « hommes ». Ne venez qu'en dernier recours.

-Et si... si rien ne marche ?

Will baissa le regard, soudain plus sombre.

-J'ai chargé trois gars qui devront alors appeler le Kraken.

La jeune femme pâlit à cette idée. Elle n'avait rien oublié. Rien.

-Sois prudent.

Il faillit lui rappeler son statut d'immortel mais se ravisa en croisant son regard : elle n'avait pas oublié non plus. Elle l'aimait.

-Toujours, promit-il.

Il ferma la cabine et lança des ordres aux humains puis à son équipage.

* * *

-C'est bon ? Vous l'avez ?

Le teint pâle, le capitaine Turner revint à bord du _Black Pearl_. L'abordage n'avait posé aucun problème, l'équipage adverse étonnamment docile. Si ce n'était au sujet du lieu où était enfermé Jack.

Le navire avait été alors fouillé de fond en comble.

-Gibbs, que...

Dans les bras du vieux second, une jeune femme frêle tremblait, l'air passablement choquée.

Ses longs cheveux châtains détachés étaient tirés sur elle, camouflant le corps presque nu et meurtri.

Figée, Lizzie se fit dépasser par l'équipage entier. L'esprit complètement ailleurs, elle regarda sans voir les amarres être relâchées et le navire s'éloigner.

Elle avait vu. Vu les griffures labourant la peau fragile. Vu la sang tâchant la robe en loque. Vu les larmes couvrant les joues.

Mais elle avait aussi vu les longues jambes fines, la poitrine présente, la taille de guêpe.

-Où est Jack ? Murmura-t-elle dans le vide.

Elle fit volte-face et alla rejoindre son mari dans la cabine où Gibbs était rentré, lui aussi.

Recroquevillée sur sa couche, elle biberonnait une bouteille de rhum, les yeux clos.

-Ja... Évelyne ? Osa Lizzie.

Elle reçut à peine un regard.

-Sortez, s'il-vous plaît, coassa-t-elle.

L'alcool coulait sur son menton mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, les phalanges blanchies.

Gibbs partit en premier, l'air triste. Il fallut que Will cornaque sa femme, complètement bloquée.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme lâcha le tissu déchiré et reprit une gorgée à la bouteille. Se levant, elle tituba jusqu'à la table à cartes, posant la bouteille là, et alla s'écrouler dans un coin de la pièce, les vêtements masculins devant elle.

Les membres tremblants, elle fouilla les habits pour en sortir un pendentif à dorures sertie de petites pierres blanches qu'elle ouvrit avec douceur.

-Je suis si désolée mon trésor... tu vas encore devoir attendre.

Elle serra le bijou contre elle, les épaules tressautantes.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


End file.
